You've met your match
by buttercup122198
Summary: Two girls was all it took. Two girls changed everything. Two girls who seemed so innocent. Wrong! Rated M for Languge and future lemon
1. They had it coming

Luna's P.O.V

"Girls get up for school!" I hear mom yell from down the steps. "Okay mom!" I call back. I'm Luna Cobyoshy. My sister is Dawn Cobyoshy. We're twins, but nothing alike. Not even in looks. You see, I'm a loud, outgoing, kick ass, tomboy. Dawn's a shy, quiet, calm, scene girl. The one thing that makes Dawn really stick out is, she won't talk to anyone other then me. Not even our mother can get her to talk. It pisses me off when the kids at school pick on her. I always defend her though, so in a way I'm like a body guard. "Ready Dawn?" I ask as I pull my book bag up. "I guess." She whispers. I really wish she'd be more outgoing. We walked out the door and two blocks to our school. We stopped in front of the doors leading into the gym. "Dawn, I have a basketball game today. Anyone the two teams invite can skip a couple of periods. You in?" "Who are you going against?" "Preppy bitches." I hissed. I saw a smile come across her face, "Kick some ass Luna, I'm in!" She cheered.

Dawn's P.O.V

I watched Luna take her place onto the courts. Yeah, I know I'm weird. I don't talk to anyone other then Luna. She's like my body guard, she's protected me from everything. Kids at school, animals, are abusive dad. She's always been there for me. I took my seat in the far corner of the gym. I don't like crowds hell, I don't even like sports! I only do this for her. To me sports are pretty boring. I suppose I should find something to do. I guess I'll just pick at my cuts. Yeah, I cut who gives a flying fuck? I lifted the sleeve of my hoodie and peeled the first scab off slowly. Blood slowly flowed down towards my hands. "Hey look, it's that stupid emo!" A boy yelled from across the gym. Oh great, my fans. They stepped in front of me. "You're such a fucking freak!" a preppy girl said chewing her gum like a cow. I glanced down to my hand to see the blood dripping off onto the floor. "Stupid cunt." The other boy hissed. One boy noticed my bleeding arm. He grabbed my hand and held it up. "Look she's a cutter! Haha, fucking bitch." He looked back at his two friends and they all laughed. I saw my blood rise off my hand and coiled up like a snake. "Weak little bi-" his words were cut off. I drilled a hole right through his head. I like this, I stood up wondering what else I can do with my blood. None of the other kids noticed he dropped. I made my blood coil up again and lunched it into the other boys belly button. I saw him stop laughing and make a face of pain. He looked at me and whimpered. I sprawled my hand out and my blood ripped him apart from the inside out. Blood painted the walls of the gym. Who's the weak bitch now?


	2. Where are we going?

Luna's P.O.V.

I felt something wet hit me in the back of the neck. I slowly turned around to see my sister menacingly giggling over the dead bodies of two boys in our grade. Eh, they had it coming. I ran off the courts as the kids ran for the doors to get away from the chaos Dawn was causing. I stopped in front of her gripping her left shoulder as she continued laughing. "Dawn, what did you do?" I asked shocked. "I killed these small dicked fuckers!" She smiled, it was a twisted demented smile. In the distance, the sound of cop cars was heard. I gripped her forearm tightly. "Come on!" I ran for the exit of the front building so no one noticed us. We ran as fast as our feet could take us. We ran into the woods, coming out the other end of it. We came into an open area with a bard wire fence. We stopped to catch our breaths. "I don't think the cops will find us here." I panted. She glanced up at me. "Why the hell did you help me get away with murder!?" She screamed angrily. "One, you're welcome. Two, because you're my sister, I'd help you with anything." I stared into her eyes. It was silent for a bit. I noticed a man walk out from the woods. I quickly jumped in front of Dawn to protect her. He chuckled; it was an odd light hearted chuckle. "Who are you?" I asked angrily. "A friend, I know what that girl behind you did. I know the cops are after her, I'm here to protect her." He approached us and grabbed Dawns hand. I glared at him. "Follow me love, I'll make sure you're okay." He started walking away with her. I grabbed her other arm. "She's not going anywhere with you. If she goes, I go." The fence had slightly ripped my wrist open; it was bleeding a bit, slowly dripping off my hand. He glared at me, "I only protect those who can control their blood." I stood silent. "I never said anything about blood control." I gripped his shirt. "Who the fucks are you, and how the hell do you know what she did?" I got a devilish smile from him. "I'm meant to protect people like you; I've been watching her for a while now." Dawn was scared, I could feel it. I pulled her out of his grip. "You'll have to go through me to get to her." She stood behind me nervously. He laughed. "It'll take me two minutes to kill you." I felt the blood from my wrist begin to swirl. It lifted and created a twister. Dawn stared at me as the man smiled sinisterly. I glared at the man and launched the twister. He dodged it with ease. "Both of you, follow me now, we must leave quickly before they find us." I gripped Dawns forearm and followed him into the woods .there sat a red Volvo, I climbed in with Dawn close behind. He got into the drives seat and started the engine. I glanced down at Dawns wrist. It was still bleeding heavily. I ripped some cloth of my shorts and wrapped her wrist tightly to make sure it would heal. I looked out the window to see where we were going. It was a bunch of roads I've never seen before. Where is he intending to take us?


End file.
